When an elevator ride changes everything!
by dee.xo
Summary: What happens when Bella gets stuck in an elevator with the extremely hot Edward? Read it all to see how it changes everything. AH xoxoxox
1. A new country! oh joy :l

**I OWN NOTHING :[**

**Sorry if the first chapters a bit boring it will get much better I just had to get all the background out of the way!! **

**Dee xx**

'Can you move your ass?'

I turned around to find an old lady peering up at me through her moon shaped glasses. Thinking I must have misheard her, I said 'Pardon?'

'You heard me I said "Can you move your ass?" It's blocking the whole isle'

Shocked, but not willing to cross the old lady I shoved my carryon luggage into the cabinet above and quickly jumped into my seat. I never thought that people actually said that to people.

Just to let you know my arse is perfectly fine and as small/big as it's supposed to be. All my features were quite normal actually. I have wavy brown hair that reaches half way down my back, brown eyes and I'm quite skinny. Unfortunately I look like the girl next door not like the sexy vixen I imagine myself to be.

By birth, my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I just turned seventeen last week but I wish I was eighteen. Not because I would be able to go out and party down. But because I wouldn't be flying half way across the world to place that is not my home. The reason? My mother. Renee my beautiful, harebrained, mother has gone and married another man. Phil's fine but it's very crowded and I feel like an inconvenience. So being the selfless person I am I decided to go stay with my dad, Charlie.

Charlie is my biological dad but I only see him once a year. He lives in Sydney, Australia, the land of kangaroos and sweltering heat. When I was little I used to love going to the beach and such but now all I can think of is huge sharks eating me and how burnt I'm going to get. You'd think living in Phoenix I must be tan, but sadly no, I still have the pale skin I was born with. Which will be another thing that makes me stand out even more here.

I was snapped out of my little phase of self pity by the flight attendant glaring at me and pointing to the flashing seat belt light. Great, just great, everyone loves me already. I pulled the eye cover over my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Hours later I was forced awake by another _nice_ flight attendant because we were about to land or some other rubbish. Half an hour of stomach dropping later, I made my way to the exit. Lucky for me, the same glary flight attendant was standing at the door. She forced a smile and said 'Mind your step'. So of course I fell flat on my face. When I finally managed to get up I was blushing furiously and didn't dare look around because I knew everyone would be staring. For those who know me this wasn't a rare occurrence. Before I left Renee even gave me a travel first aid kit knowing I'd need one soon enough. You could say I'm a little clumsy. Well maybe that's an understatement.

I soon made my way to the luggage claim and starting watching the belt for my bag. After a couple of minutes I was mesmerized by the little patterns on it. Sad I know, but that was the reason I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

'Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you' A familiar voice said.

I turned around to find Jacob Black grinning at me. I smiled, Jacob always made me smile. I really don't know why as I only saw him briefly during my stays. Jacob and Billy (Jake's dad) lived next door to Charlie and Billy was one of his best friends.

'Hey Jake, what are you doing here?' I was glad to see him but Charlie promised he'd be here to pick me up.

I don't know why I even asked because I already knew the answer.

'Er Charlie was called to an urgent meeting and asked if I could pick you up, he said he's really sorry'

That is one of the other reasons I never came here much. Charlie although kind and generous was a workaholic. He works for some huge marketing company so he has little time to spare.

'Bella are you okay?' I quickly hid my disappointment and nodded. I was about to force a smile when Jake gathered me up in a huge hug. Struggling to breath I started hitting him on the back and he quickly clued in.

'Sorry' He said with a grin 'I forgot how breakable you were'

We then stood in a comfortable silence waiting for my bag to come around on the mesmerizing belt. I must have got distracted by it again because when I looked up Jake was standing with my bag, staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

'What?' I said casually wiping my hand across my lips, thinking I had some drool on my face.

'Oh nothing, you just look so cute when your day dreaming' He said then he turned and yelled over his shoulder for me to hurry up. Did he just say I was cute? And did I mention how much Jake has changed since I last saw him.

I mean now, he is totally hot.

**A/N don't worry Edward will come into the story soon! **

**:] dee**


	2. Quite a challenge

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! :[

Previously…..

_We then stood in a comfortable silence waiting for my bag to come around on the mesmerizing belt. I must have got distracted by it again because when I looked up Jake was standing with my bag staring at me with an amused expression on his face._

'_What?' I said casually wiping my hand across my lips, thinking I had some drool on my face._

'_Oh nothing, you just look so cute when your day dreaming' He said then he turned and yelled over his shoulder for me to hurry up. Did he just say I was cute? And did I mention how much Jake has changed since I last saw him._

_I mean now he is totally hot._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jacob, wait up' I yelled, trying to dodge around all the people. He finally turned around and realized how far back I had actually got.

'Geez Bells, I didn't know you were that slow I just thought you were enjoying the view' He said with a grin plastered on his face.

'What view?' I asked, narrowing my eyes. I don't remember him being this cheeky. I didn't remember him being so hot either though.

'Sydney's lovely airport of course'

I might have believed him if his eyes weren't sparkling mischievously. Actually maybe not, I looked around to find that there were people everywhere and one little girl was shrieking at her mother. Very pleasant if you can imagine.

We continued walking, side by side this time. Which was quite a challenge as Jacob's legs were probably twice as long as mine. There must have been something wrong with me as every minute or so I couldn't help but glance at him. He was wearing navy shorts and a tight white singlet and as he moved you could see his muscles moving. Don't let that distract you though, his face was enough to drool over. He had amazing dark brown hair which he'd cut shorter since I'd last seen him. It framed his angular but beautiful face and matched his deep dark eyes. He would have to have a girlfriend. Oh gosh, I've been here two minutes and I was already thinking about breaking my number one rule, no dating and definitely no falling for any guy. I'd learnt the hard way that falling for a guy just ends up in heartache, a month ago I found my boyfriend James, making out with some red haired skank. We had been going out for a year and stupid me thought that he loved me. He was funny, charming and incredibly hot and I was completely devastated at the time. I did feel a little better after I egged his house. So that is the reason I am single and supposed to be taking a break from all guys.

Anyway back to the guy who was already testing my restraint. We had finally reached outside and I guessed we were waiting for a taxi. After about five minutes a huge, shiny, black limo pulled up and Jake grabbed my hand. As much as I wanted to keep touching him I pulled away and just looked at him.

'Bells don't be difficult, would you get in if I said that I requested the limo?'

'No' I replied. There's no other way to say that Charlie, is well rich. I've told him numerous times that I don't want him to spend so much on me but he refuses to listen.

'I'll just catch a taxi and you can take the limo, I'll be fine'

'Bella, you are kidding right? Just get in' He opened the limo door and gestured with his hands to get in. I folded my arms across my chest and looked away. Yes I was aware that I was acting like a three year old but I didn't care. Jake muttered something under his breath, strode over to me, scooped me up in his arms and chucked me in the limo. He quickly jumped in after me and shut the door, grinning the whole time. I scowled at him while he told the driver to go. He made puppy eyes at me but his expression turned from innocence to shock as he saw my bag swinging towards him. I stopped it just before it hit him.

'If you ever make me do something against my will again you won't be so lucky Jacob Black'

He looked scared for a moment but started laughing and gave me a hug.

'Gosh I missed you Bells'

I finally forgave Jake and we chatted happily about what we had done in the past few years. After a while we decided to play twenty questions.

'Okay let's start off easy, favourite colour?' Jake asked.

'Blue, yours?'

'Brown'

'Brown! You think brown is nice?'

'Well your eyes are nice and they're brown, so there' He said and stuck out his tongue. Before I could analyze his answer he fired away the questions. Ranging from favourite movie to his current question, favourite time of day.

'Twilight' I murmured

'Interesting, so final question' He said staring straight into my eyes.

'Do you have a boyfriend?'

I blushed and stuttered, 'I….Err..Um no, oh look we're here' I said in a slightly higher than normal voice. Well it wasn't like I was lying we were in fact outside my house. I quickly got out of the limo, thanking Jake for picking me up and told him that I'd see him soon. As I power walked up the driveway I heard him say, 'I'll see you very soon gorgeous'. I fumbled with my keys but finally got the door open and shut it behind me still blushing like a fool. I was about to head up to my room, knowing that Charlie would still be at his meeting, when the door bell rang. Puzzled as to who it would be I opened the door to find Jacob smirking. I was about to ask what he wanted when I looked a little lower. I'm not a pervert, I meant at his feet where my forgotten bag was. Oh God, how embarrassing. 'Thank you Jacob' I said politely as I grabbed my bag and ducked back inside. I could hear him laughing at me as I walked away from the door.

The house was still more of a piece of art than a home but Charlie loved it. I lugged my bag up the stairs and opened the first door on the right, which was my room. I instantly dropped my bag and cursed Charlie. My beautiful nice and plain, blue bedroom was now hot pink and sparkly.

A/N don't worry it's not all Bella/Jacob! xxxxxxxx


	3. Elevator blues

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! :[

Previously…..

_I lugged my bag up the stairs and opened the first door on the right, which was my room. I instantly dropped my bag and cursed Charlie. My beautiful nice and plain, blue bedroom was now hot pink and sparkly._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour after I made a fool of myself with Jacob and discovered my 'gorgeous' room, that I made my way into the garage. It was huge and housed all of Charlie's beloved boats and his shiny, black, BMW. I made my way past all the glamorous machines and started grinning when I saw my beautiful truck. It was huge, red and old. Some called it a monstrosity but it was **my** monstrosity.

I hoped up into the truck and clicked the roller door remote. While it opened I thought about my horrendous room and how Charlie would be in trouble later on. I left him a note explaining that I was here and needed to get some new clothes thanks to Renee. I also said that we'd discuss my room later. The garage door finished rolling up and I started up the truck. With a huge roar it came to life and I quickly maneuvered out of the garage and down the driveway.

Since the truck was so loud I had to crank up the volume and as I was in mood, I had to sing loud too. 'Move Along 'by The All American Rejects was playing and as I stopped at some traffic lights, it was time for the chorus. So there I was screaming, MOOOOOOOVE ALLLOOOONNG MOOOOOOOVE ALOOOOOOOOONG when I heard laughing. I looked out my side window to see three plastic looking bimbos looking at me and laughing. Oh great, my 'fresh start' is already going marvously. The one driving turned her heavily made up face towards me, gave me a fifthly look and shouted 'Pathetic Loser!' as she drove off. Their stupid laughs echoed in my head the rest of the journey.

After a few wrong turns I eventually made it to the mall or shopping centre as they call it here. I was in some place called Bondi Junction which wasn't too far from Double Bay where Charlie's house was. That I now live in aswell.

I headed through the rows of cars and found the entrance. It wasn't too hard with all the signs and arrows. I actually think they went a bit overboard. I walked into the centre and luckily there was a stand with maps. I grabbed one knowing I'd get lost later and started the dreaded task of shopping. I didn't really like shopping but I needed some clothes. Renee had made me take only a few clothes so I could get a new look for my 'fresh start'. I personally had no problem with who I was but Renee had always wanted me to be a bit more girly. I ended up buying a few dresses so she should be proud. Mainly I bought t-shirts and shorts with a few other bits and pieces. It was the middle of January so I wouldn't need a coat (A/N January=summer in Aus).

I continued to wander around for a while and later found myself in Myers, a department store. I was happy to see that 'Books' were only a couple of levels up. I walked over to the escalators and found a kid screaming at his mother that 'he didn't want to leave'. They were right in front of the escalator and so I decided it would probably be safer to take the lift. I quickly walked through the men's underwear section. Not wanting someone to see me thinking I was some weirdo. I reached the lifts in record time and squeezed into the lift. I ended up squished against the back wall while people bustled in and out. I thought it would be best to wait till everyone had left then try to wade through them.

Eventually everyone left and there was only a few levels till my floor. I was bored so I started playing a game on my phone. I was so immersed in my game of bobby carrot that I didn't notice anyone come in. The lift began to move again and halted once again. Thinking it was my stop I began forward only to find shut doors.

I looked around to see if I was alone and I swear I nearly fainted. Right in front of me was a god. This is just cruel considering my no boys rule. Although a girl can still look and appreciate can't she? And ogle him I did. Hints of an amazing body could be seen through his perfect fitting polo shirt. His hair was a beautiful bronze colour and he had the most devastatingly gorgeous green eyes. I'd happily drown in them any day. Oh god, I need to get a grip. Once I had regained my composure, I noticed that he wore a concerned expression on his face. I watched him graciously stride across to the doors and pick up the emergency phone.

'Hello' He said in a voice worth melting over.

'Yep, we're stuck'

'No, everyone's fine' He said while looking me over. A little slow to be innocent.

'Edward Cullen and….' He looked over at me again.

'Bella Swan' I squeaked, having his full gaze on me, made me incapable of speech. It also made me feel other things but I'm ignoring that. Mmmm Edward. Nice name.

'Yep'

'Ok, Goodbye' He put the phone back in its place and walked over to me.

'Hi, I'm Edward, nice to meet you' He smiled a crooked smile and I felt my barriers melting.

'I know' Oh god now he's looking at me strangely. What a crap, creepy, response.

'The phone call' I prompted, trying to justify myself.

'Oh here's me thinking I was stuck in an elevator with a stalker weirdo but I'm glad I'm just stuck in here with a beautiful girl.'

I was trying to open my mouth and mutter a coherent response when there was a sudden bang and it suddenly felt like there was no floor. We were falling and I was screaming. Suddenly we stopped and I opened up my scrunched up eyes. I found a rather startled looking Edward looking down at me. I slowly looked down to find my arms latched around him. Damn arms. He was now smiling again. Cue swoon.

'Err...um...sorry' I quickly let my arms drop. He continued to smile at me and gaze into my eyes.

'That's okay' He replied calmly. How could he be so calm when I was nearly hyperventilating? I mean we were stuck in an elevator and I was with a god. I decided to voice my worry. Not the god bit of course.

'I can't believe we are stuck in an elevator' I said still in shock.

'What would you like to do to pass the time' He said with a smug look on his face.

Although I had removed my arms from him I was still close enough to feel his breath tickle my skin.

RxR hope you likey!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Heartless Player

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas

Previously…..

'_I can't believe we are stuck in an elevator' I said still in shock. _

_'What would you like to do to pass the time' He said with a smug look on his face._

_Although I had removed my arms from him I was still close enough to feel his breath tickle my skin._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh god, do I really come off that easy? I quickly jumped back not liking his smug attitude. Really I was just getting a bit too flustered being that close to something so perfect.

We continued to sit in an awkward silence for a while but I soon got bored. I grabbed out my phone and started playing bobby carrot. It was a stupid little game where you had to get all the carrots and it got harder each time. I know it's stupid but once you start playing, it's just too addictive to stop. I was stuck on one level and I had once again lost. I started cursing having completely forgotten about my surroundings, when I heard a muffled laugh. I looked over to see Edward smiling with mischief in his eyes.

'What?' I said, severely embarrassed.

'That game must be very intense' He said with a wink. 'Mind if I have a try?'

In moments he was by my side taking my phone away from me.

'I..Er..' My strangled protests were cut short by him putting his hand over my mouth. If I melted at his voice you can imagine how touching made me feel. I instantly gave up and watched him play. I smirked when he lost but was soon put in my place when he won. Did I mention I never ever had got close to finishing that level AND to top it off it was the last level. 'High Score' started flashing on the screen and Edward put his name in. What! He only played one level.

'Excuse me, I did all the hard work'

'Without me you would have never finished'

'I would so have' I stuck out my tongue like a three year old. Besides my clumsiness and my tendency to blush all the time I also was stubborn.

He just laughed at me and stuck his tongue back out at me. Without meaning to I laughed and smiled back.

'So, why did you really put your name in?'

'So you'd remember this'

I started laughing, I mean was this guy serious?

'Too cheesy?' He asked, his face breaking into a grin.

I nodded still grinning like a maniac. I quickly stopped smiling when I saw him exit the game on my phone and go through my call list.

'Aarggh, what are you doing?' I lunged at his hand but he was too fast and held it high in the air, just out of my reach.

'Who's Jacob?' He said mockingly.

I had called Jake earlier to rant and rave about my room. Being Jake he laughed and teased me but in the end I felt so much better.

'A friend' I said honestly, who was also supremely hot.

He arched an eyebrow and asked, 'A _boy_friend?'

'No' I snapped.

Blushing furiously I made another attempt to get back my phone. His reflexes were superb and I had no chance.

'Sure, sure'

He dialed in a number and a second later his leg started buzzing. He then pressed a few more keys on my phone and threw it softly back to me. Being the klutz that I am I missed it and it landed on my lap.

'Wow, you really are special'

'Ha Ha' I said dryly.

'Since you've seen my phone, can I see yours?'

'No chance, try all you want'

I scowled at him but he just laughed and smiled.

While he was grinning I leaned towards him, batting my eyelashes. A look of surprise passed over his face before he recovered with a smile. I continued to lean over and when I was about an inch away from his luscious lips, I quickly snatched his phone out of his hands.

'No fair' He said and pouted his lips.

I ignored him and started going through his call list.

_Tanya P_

_Jessica P_

_Lauren P_

_Phoebe_

_Tanya P_

_Stacy P_

_Alexia_

_Emma_

_Tanya P_

_Alice_

_Stacy P_

_Dana_

_Jessica P_

_Carol_

_Serena_

_Penny_

_Stacy P_

Great the one person I had to be stuck in an elevator with, was incredibly hot and a total player. One that could break your heart in a second. Images of James flashed through my mind and I started feeling sick. Although I was disgusted, curiosity got the best of me and I asked why most of the names had a P after their names. He at least had the grace to look ashamed and replied sheepishly, 'P is for Priority, ill cancel a date with another girl if a priority asks me out'

I quickly shuffled into the other corner shaking my head. He tried to say something but I cut him off saying 'Just don't'. He shrugged and we sat in silence.

I couldn't take the silence anymore so I turned to him and said,

'What is wrong with you? Are any of those girls your girlfriend or are you just a heartless player who uses them?'

He was completely stunned and just as he was about to reply the rescue team came and we were soon free.

As soon as we were let go I saw a worried Charlie and ran to give him a hug.

'Hey Ch-Dad' Charlie hated it when I didn't call him dad.

'Bella, are you alright?'

'Dad, I'm perfectly fine, I'll just go get my truck and meet you at home'

I went to go but found Charlie's hand firmly wrapped around my wrist.

'Isabella Swan, you are in no condition to drive, you've been through an awful incident and I'm taking you home'

'Fine' I said with a sigh 'But what about my truck?'

'Hopefully someone will steal it' He mumbled under his breath.

'Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!'

'Well it's a deathtrap but if you want I can get someone to come here and drive it home'

'Thanks'

We walked to the car in silence, Charlie wasn't a talkative person. That was a quite a long speech back there.

We were about halfway home when my phone started beeping. It was a text from Angela, one of my best friends in Phoenix. I quickly drafted a reply and wiped a tear from my eye. I scrolled down the contact list until I came to 'Ange' and hit send. It reminded me that Edward had added himself. I returned to the list and eventually found his name.

Edward – Call Me

0408123456

Urgggh. What a pig. I hit a button and flipped my phone shut.

'Contact Deleted' flashed up on the front screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it had to be done

Dee xx


	5. Who doesn’t love being new?

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas SORRY I haven't updated in ages

Previously…..

_Edward – Call Me_

_0408123456_

_Urgggh. What a pig. I hit a button and flipped my phone shut._

'_Contact Deleted' flashed up on the front screen. _

**Who doesn't love being new?**

Beeeeeeeeeeeep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep. I used to love the little tune my alarm clock made but now it just drives me completely nuts. I ripped off my covers hoping the cold air would wake me up properly. It didn't. I was about to fall asleep again when in a last attempt to get up I rolled off the bed. I landed with a thud on the cold hard floor. Thoughts of panic flittered through my head. My room had carpet, nice soft fluffy carpet. I stumbled to my feet rubbing my sore butt and saw horrid pink walls. Oh god I really was in a nightmare.

'Bella' yelled Charlie.

Oh that's right I'm in Sydney now, not Phoenix. Living with my dad. With a hot neighbor next door. Who called me gorgeous and cute. Who has a killer body. I wonder what it could be like to run my fingers down his chest. I was snapped out of my day dream by Charlie.

'Bella, are you okay you look a little flushed?'

Mortified that I had been caught fantasizing by my father, I blushed.

'Erm..uh..I'm fine' I answered lamely.

'Ok, well I'm just heading off to work now. Make sure you eat breakfast and you can pick any of the cars in the garage to take to school.'

'What happened to my truck?'

'I had it impounded, sorry must go. Have a good day' He almost ran out the door.

'Chaaaaaaaaarlie!!!!' I stomped downstairs but he had already gone. I jumped the stairs two at a time, my heart still hammering from anger. I loved my truck. It wasn't top notch but it was a part of me. Damn Charlie. Oh well now I can paint my room to get back at him. Apparently his personal assistant Grace, had done it and he thought it was beautiful. I had begged him last night to let me change it and he had firmly said no, saying it was disrespectful to Grace. Well I think impounding someone's truck is disrespectful so he can eat dirt.

I eventually made my way back to my room through my maze of a house. I opened my cupboards and sighed. My old school in Phoenix had no uniform and so this was really weird. I put on my white blouse and my navy blue sweater. Charlie had ordered it, so my jumper was very baggy and when I put on my navy pleated skirt it was an inch below my knee. So I indeed looked totally ravishing. I walked into my ensuite and applied the little makeup I owned. A stroke of mascara, some blush and some red gloss. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and satisfied with my appearance raced downstairs to find something to eat. Charlie had left a note on the table.

_Bella, _

_Please don't hate me for the truck, it was for your own safety._

_Jake will come by at 8.00 and he'll show you where your school is._

_Goodluck_

_Dad_

Great, just great. I would be seeing Jake in half hour looking like a Grandma in my lumpy sweater. I quickly chugged some Milo and milk and gathered everything I needed for school. Half an hour later I heard a honk. Then another….then another, stupid Jake. I quickly ran into the garage trying to decide which car to take. Jake went to another school so I was just going to convoy. I hopped into my chosen vehicle and reversed out the drive way and parked behind Jakes car. Jake was leaning against his BMW looking very sexy in his St Judes uniform. A complete contrast to mine.

'A Mini Cooper, are you serious Bells?'

'What it's cute, I like it'

He just laughed and so I stuck out my tongue.

'Anyway we better make sure you get to school on time' Jake said as he climbed back into his car.

I tailgated him the whole way and gave him a bit of his own medicine, beeping my horn at him every opportunity I got. He dropped his speed and started going so slow it was agonizing. I could see him grinning in his review mirroring. Cheeky bastard. After a painful trip we eventually pulled up at Duke Academy. I climbed out of the car and was met by a stunned Jake.

'Is it that bad?' I said, tugging on my jumper.

Jake's POV

I walked over to Bella just as she was getting out of her car. I stopped dead to admire her. She looked amazing even in a lumpy sweater and a long skirt.

'Is it that bad?' She said, tugging on her jumper. You could always take it off, I thought to myself.

I ignored her question and my thoughts and said, 'Are you wearing makeup?'

I had never seen her wear any make-up and it make her already pretty face, beautiful. I started fantasizing about her in a tighter, more revealing uniform when I saw her lips moving again.

Bella's POV

'Is it too much?'

'Huh' He muttered, distracted.

'I said, is it too much?'

'No, no, you look great' He kissed me on the forehead and then walked backwards to his car.

'Bye Bells don't be too naughty' He said with a wink.

I was already blushing from the kiss and was too flustered to say goodbye.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the Principals office while he rambled on about how it was a pleasure I could be here blah blah blah. I tuned into his speech to hear him say something about a buddy. The door suddenly opened and in walked a tall, thin, blond girl.

'Isabella this is Emma, and she will be your buddy.'

What the hell is a buddy?

'Hi, welcome to Duke Academy, I'm Emma' She said in a high pitch voice.

The principal ushered me out of the office and soon I was alone with Tiffany? No, no…..Emma! She chatted about how she loved it here and how we would become such good friends. After a couple of minutes it kind of blurred into a long high pitch sound. The bell sounded and moments later students with identical uniforms emerged from their classrooms. I silently sent a prayer to Charlie thanking him for sending me to a Co-ed school.

'I'll show you your locker now if you want' Said Emma, beaming at me.

'Ok' I simply replied.

Suddenly a locker door opened out of nowhere and slammed me back. I braced for the impact knowing the ground was coming. I was pleasantly surprised to find someone had caught me. His arms were tanned and his grip strong. Just as I was about to look up, the strong muscular arms let me fall to the ground.

'Oh GOD no' Exclaimed a familiar voice. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my skirt, ready to abuse him for letting me go. My shoulders slumped and my mouth fell open. Inches from my face was Edward Cullen.

**A/N** What a coincidence! ;]

Review please my lovelies

*Uniform and Mini Cooper pictures on my profile

The guy uniforms are the same jumper and shirt, navy pants and a tie.


	6. When God plays a joke on you

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas

I finish exams this week so if you review I might use all that free time to write some chappies :] Reviews make me happy!

Previously…..

_Suddenly a locker door opened out of nowhere and slammed me back. I braced for the impact knowing the ground was coming. I was pleasantly surprised to find someone had caught me. His arms were tanned and his grip strong. Just as I was about to look up, the strong muscular arms let me fall to the ground._

'_Oh GOD no' Exclaimed a familiar voice. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my skirt, ready to abuse him for letting me go. My shoulders slumped and my mouth fell open. Inches from my face was Edward Cullen. _

**When God plays a joke on you**

'It's you' I managed to splutter.

'How'd you guess?' His voice dripping with sarcasm.

I glared at him and walked away. Anywhere would be better than spending another minute with that arrogant, self centered, extremely sexy, jerk. Yes even I can't deny that he looked completely scrumptious. I continued to walk down the hall only to realize I had no idea where I was going. I turned around and yelled, 'EMMMA!!' It was obvious that she was flirting with him. If you could call what she was doing flirting, she was flicking her hair and twirling it around her fingers. In my opinion it looked like she was having a fit. She briefly looked over at me then continued 'flirting'.

A few minutes later she walked over to me in a dazed state.

'Gosh he's hot' She said to herself, using her hand to fan herself.

'Hello, earth to Emma'

'Oh sorry, just thinking…So you know Edward already huh?'

'Yeah, I met him at the mall' I answered. We continued walking until we reached a classroom labeled R22. I looked down at my timetable wondering what class I had.

_Homeroom_

_1__st__ History Rm 22_

_2__nd__ Mathematics Rm 5_

_3__rd__ English Rm 36_

_4__th__ Business Studies Rm 52_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Biology Lab 6_

_6__th__ PE Gym _

'Do you like him?' Emma said abruptly. I looked up from my timetable and laughed.

'Are you serious? Did you not see him drop me on the floor?'

'Is that a no?' The sad thing is she was actually dead serious.

'No I don't, I better go so bye'

She beamed at me and in her chipper voice said 'Ok, come sit with me at lunch, I'll introduce you to everyone'

'Ok, cya then'

I walked into my history room and without looking at everyone walked up to the teacher's desk. I could feel everyone's gaze upon me and hoped that Mr. Fisher would not make me 'tell them a little bit about myself'. Fortunately he just signed my enrollment thingy and pointed to a seat at the back. The spare seat was next to a tall, thin, gorgeous, blond guy. When I sat down he turned to me and grinned.

'Hi, I'm Jasper, what name do you go by?'

'Bella'

'Excuse me Miss Swan, if you do not want to get a detention on your first day I suggest you be quiet.'

I blushed and put my head down. A few minutes later Jasper passed me a note.

_Sorry for getting you in trouble, he's an asshole. _

_So Miss Bella, what school did you get kicked out of?_

_Jx_

Har har, I did not get kicked out of any school, usually I'm a model student. You must be a bad influence :]

Bx

_Fine, where did you come from?_

_Me, a bad influence…..never_

_Jx_

Phoenix, Arizona

Bx

_How come you don't have a strong accent?_

_Jx_

My dad lives here so I come here a lot

Bx

We continued to pass notes, getting a few stern looks from Mr. Fisher when we made each other laugh. The bell finally rang and Jasper walked me out of class

'Can I have a look at your timetable?'

'Sure' I replied. I scrounged around my bag and eventually found it and handed it to him.

'We have lunch together, want to sit with me?' He asked sweetly.

'That'd be good I was going to have to sit with Emma'

He shuddered and said, 'Poor thing, she's so chirpy it drives you nuts'

Xxxxxx

Finally, it was time for lunch. I was absolutely starving. I arrived in the cafeteria and joined the food queue. I piled my plate high and looked around for Jasper. Instead I saw Emma who stood up and waved frantically at me. I sighed but made my way over to her table.

'Hiiiiiiii Bella, sit next to me' She shuffled over and patted the bench like a child.

There were three girls and two boys seated at the table, all openly staring at me.

'Enough food?' Said one of the girls.

'Shut up Jess, Hi I'm Tanya, nice to meet you'

Tanya looked identical to a Barbie doll. She had platinum hair, plump lips, big boobs, was stick thin and seemed just as fake.

'Er Hi, nice to meet you too' I said while forcing a smile.

'This is Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler' She said gesturing to each person '..and behind you is'

'She knows who I am Tanya' He said.

Oh come on, will I ever have any peace. He walked over to Tanya and slid his arms round her shoulders. Oh course he would be dating the Barbie doll.

'Excuse me everyone I think I'm going to be sick'

I got up quickly and scanned the room. Jasper had just arrived so I raced over to him.

'Thank god, I just ran into Elevator Jerk again'

I had told Jasper all about Edward, nicknaming him Elevator Jerk.

'Oh really, was it awful?' He asked sympathetically.

'Well I didn't really talk to him I kind of said that I was going to be sick and ran away'

Jasper laughed and stopped in front of a table, where a drop dead gorgeous blond girl, black-haired pixie like girl and a big, handsome, muscular guy were sitting.

'Hey guys, this is Bella, she's new, Bella this is Rosalie' he pointed at the blond, 'Alice' the pixie 'and Emmett' the muscle guy.

'Hi Bella' They all said in a freaky unison.

Jasper sat next to Alice so I sat opposite him next to Emmett and immediately frowned.

'What's wrong Bella' asked Jasper

'I left my food at the skanky table'

'Have some of ours' Offered Emmett.

'Thanks' I said grinning at him.

I snatched a bag of chips off his tray and began munching. Emmett looked at me in disbelief and said, 'I didn't mean mine'

Everyone laughed at him.

'Guys I was serious, I'm hungry' He whined

'Quit whining' Said Rosalie. He pouted at her but she just laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Obviously Rose and Emmett were a couple, wondering if Alice and Jasper were I asked, 'Hey Jasper, are you and Alice together?'

Alice froze and Jasper laughed.

'Noooo, she's like a little sister to me, she's actually Ed's little sister. Hey guys, where is Ed?'

'Ed. As in short for Edward Cullen' It couldn't be, could it?

'Er, Yeah why? Oh here he is'

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

I felt someone slide into the seat next to me.

'Hey guys, Hi Bella'

I peeked through my fingers to see Edward smiling at me.

'Hi Edward'

Everyone was looking at us with a confused expression on their face.

I looked at Jasper and pointed at Edward, 'Elevator Jerk' I explained.

He burst out laughing and said 'Are you serious?'

Edward arched an eyebrow and said, 'Elevator Jerk?'

**AN** review?? I updated in a day!!! ONE DAY I think that's a record :]


	7. Sweet Thing?

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas

Previously…..

'_Hey guys, Hi Bella'_

_I peeked through my fingers to see Edward smiling at me._

'_Hi Edward'_

_Everyone was looking at us with a confused expression on their face._

_I looked at Jasper and pointed at Edward, 'Elevator Jerk' I explained._

_He burst out laughing and said 'Are you serious?'_

_Edward arched an eyebrow and said, 'Elevator Jerk?'_

**Sweet thing?**

To make the whole ideal worse Jasper thought that it was his responsibility to tell everyone else what was going on. The whole time Edward didn't take his gaze off me and I started to feel uncomfortable.

'What?!!' I demanded

'You're so cute when you're embarrassed' Everyone else was still laughing and didn't hear him or see me blush.

'..and when you blush' He said and grinned at me. His grin was slightly crooked which made it even more irresistible. I found my icy facade was quickly melting. I snapped out of my daze and tried to steer the conversation away from the whole 'elevator business'.

'So guys, is there a mall around here?' I asked.

'Yeah, there's like a hundred. Why? Do you have to go shopping?' said Rosalie.

'Yeah, I have to buy some paint and a few necessities'

'Can we take you PLEASE?? I know we've only just met but…PLEASE?' Alice was bobbing up and down with excitement. Who was I to take away her happiness and they seemed nice enough.

'Ok, sure' I replied

With a huge grin plastered on her face, she asked, 'Guys wanna come?'

'God no, said Emmett

'No thanks Alice' said Jasper

She looked at Edward for an answer. 'Er no, I better not' He said

'Fine, fine, we'll have a girly afternoon. Omg we can get a mani and pedicure and we have to check out this new shoe store, I heard it's to die for'

'Ooooo I really need some new shoes, so that's perfect' said Rose clapping her hands together in delight.

I just had to smile at their excitement.

'Would you guys be able to give me directions home when we finish?' I asked

'Sure!' said Alice who was still beaming.

'Ok, I better text Jake' I said more to myself than to them.

I got out my phone and texted him.

**Hey Jake**

**I'm going to the mall this afternoon so I don't need you to show me the way home.**

**Bella x**

A second later my phone buzzed.

_Hey bells_

_I was just thinking of you_

_Ok I'll see you later sweet thing_ (A/N pronounced sweet thang)

_Love Jake xxxx_

Sweet thing? LOVE Jake? The moment I read it I blushed.

'Bella, are you blushing?' asked Edward.

'Eh no of course not' I replied.

'Omg she is too, what did the text say?' demanded Alice.

Before I had a chance to respond Emmett snatched my phone out of my hand and held it high enough that I couldn't reach it with my arms.

'Emmeeeetttttttt' I screeched 'Give it baaaack'

He threw the phone to Jasper who read it in a really sappy girly voice.

'_Hey bells_

_I was just thinking of you_** …**

_Ok I'll see you later sweet thing _

_Luuuuurve Jake xxxx_

'SWEET THING! He calls you SWEET THING' Exclaimed Emmett

'Shut up Emmett! It's not funny' I yelled.

They all nodded their heads in agreement but keep snickering.

'So, who's Jake Bella?' asked Alice, with a knowing smile on her face.

'My neighbour and before you ask THAT'S ALL'

'Whatever you say' she said with a wink, 'So what school does he go to?'

'Kingsley College, its somewhere near he..' I was cut off by Jasper

'Wait a sec, his names Jacob and he goes to Kingsley College, is his last name Black, by any chance?'

'Yeah, do you know him?' It would be so much easier if they knew each other already.

'Jacob BLACK?' Edward said with utter disgust.

'What, what!' No one answered me.

Finally Rosalie came to the rescue and answered me, ' Er.. Edward and Jacob don't really get along'

'Why?'

She looked at Edward. I turned to look at him and repeated myself, 'Why?'

'Jacob Black is dead to me' He muttered.

'You're so immature, Jake is one of the nicest people I've met' I defended.

'Can we not talk about this' He said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Urghh why should I just drop it.

'Why don't you go sit with Emma, you seemed to enjoy her company' I said still angry.

'Dearest Bella, so much to learn, she's not a priority, don't you remember?'

He got up from the table and even had the nerve to wink at me.

A/N Hey guys, I know its short but I updated in a day AGAIN! I'm on a roll :] PLEASE let me know if you have any suggestions about why Edward hates Jacob, I can't think of anything good.


	8. How YOU doin?

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas! Thanks for all the suggestions guys, :]

Previously…..

'_Jacob Black is dead to me' He muttered._

'_You're so immature, Jake is one of the nicest people I've met' I defended._

'_Can we not talk about this' He said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Urghh why should I just drop it. _

'_Why don't you go sit with Emma, you seemed to enjoy her company' I said still angry._

'_Dearest Bella, so much to learn, she's not a priority, don't you remember?'_

_He got up from the table and even had the nerve to wink at me._

**How YOU doin?**

I think I hate Edward Cullen. Thanks to him everyone is now staring at me.

'Don't ask' I groaned.

'Fine, fine, we won't ask' said Alice

'We won't?' Jasper asked, clearly confused. 'I thought we'd make her squirm a bit, you know make her feel like one of us' he said, finishing with a wink.

Alice playfully shoved Jasper. 'You didn't let me finish silly, I was going to say that we won't ask NOW' she said and grinned mischievously at me.

'Oh god, I haven't seen her smile like that since the 'Winter Dance Incident' and we all know how that turned out' said Rosalie.

'Rooooose I thought we all agreed never to talk about that again' said Emmett crossing his arms and pouting.

'I'm sorry Emmy' she gave him a hug but winked at us over his shoulder.

'Is anyone going to fill me in?' I asked

'Sorry Bella but we've all been sworn to secrecy' said Jasper.

'I will find out eventually you know' I replied.

Before any of them could reply the bell rang and we all started gathering our stuff.

'You have Bio if I remember your timetable correctly, right Bells?' asked Jasper.

'Yep, care to accompany me?' I said and offered the crook of my elbow.

He bowed, 'I would love to escort you there, goodbye my fellow chums'

I quickly arranged a place to meet Alice and Rose before Jazz dragged me away.

'A lady mustn't be tardy' he said, still acting all proper.

I laughed and threw my jumper at him.

He scrunched up his face and said, 'This is war Isabella Swan'

'Bring it Jazzy baby, I can handle it' I teased.

'You'll regret that' he grinned and launched at me.

He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me into the air. For such a lean guy he sure was strong.

'Jasper put me down!' I demanded.

'You asked for it, how do you feel about fountains?'

'Jasper! My shirt is white it will go see through!' I exclaimed, still laughing and squirming.

'I'm sure the male population won't mind' he said, chuckling.

He suddenly stopped outside a building and put me down.

'I wasn't really going to chuck you in the fountain you know, anyway we have arrived at the laboratories my fair lady, just go inside and follow the corridor until you come to lab 6' he smiled and turned to walk away.

'Cant you carry me all the way Jazzy, too weak are we?' He turned around and grinned at me.

'If you're too lazy to walk all you had to do was ask instead of insulting my manhood, piggyback?' he enquired.

I jumped on his back and we joked as he carried me down the hall way. We rounded the last corner and I was laughing so hard at one of his jokes that I didn't see what was in front of us.

'AHEM' coughed a voice.

We both looked up to see Principal Torring glaring at us.

'I see your settling in fast Ms Swan but I'll have to ask you to detach yourself from Mr. Whitlock immediately'

'Er sorry, Jasper was just carrying me because my ankle felt sore' I turned to Jasper 'Thanks so much Jasper, anyway I better not be late for Biology, a lady mustn't be tardy'

'Very true my dear, off you go, you too Mr. Whitlock' said Mr. Torring

I hurried into class trying not to smile. Luckily class hadn't started yet so I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. He signed my form and pointed to a seat that was free.

The class started and Mr. Banner began talking. 'Good afternoon everyone, today we have a new student in the class and her name is Isabella Swan, on behalf of everyone I'd like to welcome you to Duke Academy' Everybody clapped and then he continued talking, 'As you can see a few people have dropped Biology this year so some of you are left without partners, please put your hand up if you don't have a lab partner'

I raised my hands along with a few others.

'Isabella you can put your hand down, your lab partner is away and so you will be temporarily be paired with Mike as his lab partners away too'

As he paired others up, one of the guys I'd met at lunch walked up to me. He had sandy blond hair and was quite cute. This could be fun I thought. Wrong.

'Hey I'm Mike, so Bella how you doin?' he asked in a really sleazy voice.

Thank god he's my temporary partner. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to avoid any personal questions and his 'accidental' boob grazes.

**A/N** What do you think the winter dance incident could be, it involves Alice of course and Emmett :]

Next chapter will be Alice, Bella and Rose's shopping trip and you'll find out why Eddy hates Jake!!! Review? :] xox


	9. What? He is fiiine

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas! Thanks for all the suggestions guys, :] and reviews :] yes it is a bit OOC

Previously…..

'_Isabella you can put your hand down, your lab partner is away and so you will be temporarily be paired with Mike as his lab partners away too'_

_As he paired others up, one of the guys I'd met at lunch walked up to me. He had sandy blond hair and was quite cute. This could be fun I thought. Wrong._

'_Hey I'm Mike, so Bella how you doin?' he asked in a really sleazy voice._

_Thank god he's my temporary partner. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to avoid any personal questions and his 'accidental' boob grazes._

**What? He is fiiine**

*Bell rings*

'Thank God that's over' I mutter to myself

'What was that beautiful Bella?' asks Mike, with the unsexiest wink I've ever seen.

'Er Nothing, I better go, see you …' I was about to say later but I thought he might take it literally.

'I'll see you too Bella…..in my dreams' He says and walks out of the room.

I lingered a bit so he would be well and truly gone before I could escape. I mean who says that, _'I'll see you too Bella…..in my dreams' _it's just….ewww.

I found Rosalie and Alice in the gym and explained why I had been late.

'Euugh he's so gross, I was partnered with him in PE once and every time I would bend down he would whistle and mime that he was hitting my ass' said Rose, clearly disgusted.

'Nasty, did you do anything?' I asked.

Alice laughed, 'Of course, she moved back so he actually hit her ass and he got suspended for inappropriate behavior'

'You should of seen his face, it was hilarious'

We all laughed and waited for our instructions.

****************

As we moved towards the car park Alice said, 'Geez Bells you weren't kidding when you said you suck at PE, it was like a mini dodge ball game within Volleyball'

I poked my tongue at them as I got in my car. I tailgated Alice's Porsche, well as much as you can tailgate a Porsche, on the way to the mall.

Half an hour later we found ourselves at the entrance to the huge food court because we apparently 'just had to get smoothies, because its tradition'.

We all got our delicious super fruity smoothies and sat down at a table.

'So can anyone tell me why Edward hates Jake so much?' I ask.

'Well Jake and Edward used to best friends, inseparable then came Amber' begins Rose

'So that's why he hates Jake, over this Amber chick right? She chose Jake instead of him didn't she?'

'Well no, Amber actually went out with Edward and they were the it couple, the ultimate couple, that's why everyone was so shocked when after a year she dumped him. He was absolutely crushed, moped for months, he was just so emotionless. A month later Edward, Jazz and I were sitting in the quad when we see Amber and Jake together holding hands and kissing in front of everyone. Before I knew it Edward had made his way over to them and punched Jake. He just kept punching him, it was so horrible. He was shouting 'YOU'RE THE GUY SHE BROKE UP WITH ME FOR' over and over, like he couldn't believe it. Luckily Jasper had restrained him before the teachers came and he didn't get expelled' explains Rose

'He was devastated, he had lost the two people he loved the most. They both broke his heart and he hasn't had a proper girlfriend since. I think that moment changed him. Although he finally did snap out of his daze and he became angry instead. He's hated Jake ever since' says Alice.

'There's also another reason he hates him' says Rose

'What?'

Rose looks pointedly at Alice.

'Oh fine Edward doesn't just hate Jake because of Amber. Well one night Edward came home early from the movies, this was a couple of months after the whole incident and Jake and Amber were on a break and well…'

'Urghh this is taking too long, I'll tell the story' interrupts Rose, 'the reason he came home early was because my car broke down in the movies car park and Edward offered to give me a lift. I convinced him to drop me at Alice's because it was closer and then Alice could drop me home later. We both walked inside and up the stairs to Alice's room…..

***Flashback* Rose POV**

'Thanks for the lift Edward, I really appreciate considering how Alice wasn't picking up her stupid phone'

'S'ok Rose'

We reach her room and Edward stops me from opening the door.

'Will you allow me the honor of barging into her room, she hates it when I do' says Edward grinning mischievously.

I comply 'Sure go ahead'

He quickly opens the door and curses under his breath. I peek my head in and grin slyly. Alice is currently in a very compromising position with some guy. I.e. He's on top of her.

'Oh God Alice cant you lock the door' exclaims Edward

The guy turns around and grins,

'Hey Eddie' smiles Jake

Shocked I look at Alice and say 'Jacob, are you serious?'

She meekly nods her head and ducks behind Jake who's still grinning.

Edward briefly looks at Jacob then leaves the room without a single word.

***End Flashback***

'YOU HOOKED UP WITH JAKE' I say astounded.

'Yep'

'ALICE' I exclaim

'What? He is fiiine' she defended.

'Good to hear Alice, do you think I'm fiiine too, Bells?'

Oh great, just who I wanted to see.

**A/N** I know its short but I wanted to get it out otherwise it would have been another week!

Review? :]

Just randomly I read a really good/witty quote today, anyone have a good one?

Dee xo


	10. Just because you look so desperate

I OWN NOTHING but a few ideas! Dedicated to EdwardCullensMine just cos she's nice :] and she gave me a nice review.

Okay guys – the aim is to get over 100 reviews, which shouldn't be a drama cos its only four reviews away but still, I thought I'd start small :]

Sorry if the Jake in this story seems like a jerk, he has his reasoning. I wanted him to be as charming and sexy as Edward :]

Previously…..

'_YOU HOOKED UP WITH JAKE' I say astounded._

'_Yep'_

'_ALICE' I exclaim _

'_What? He is fiiine' she defended._

'_Good to hear Alice, do you think I'm fiiine too, Bells?'_

_Oh great, just who I wanted to see._

**Oh fine, just because you look so desperate **

I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and turn around to see Jake, who still looked as gorgeous as he did this morning. Behind him, I assumed were his school friends, who were also incredibly attractive. Is everyone here so attractive? There must be something in the water.

'Don't tell me I have competition' said Jake, noticing the direction of my gaze.

'Why make it easy for you?'

'Cute, very cute, well just in case you'd like to know they're names before you hook up with them, this is Quil' he gestured to a tall, tanned, dark haired beauty, who smiled at me with perfect white teeth.

'..and this is Embry' Jake continued, pointing to the tall extremely hot guy next to Quil.

'Well, the famous Bella Swan really does exist, nice to meet you' He stepped forward and shook my hand. His hand engulfed mine and I stupidly mumbled, 'It's so big'

He grinned and said, 'Well you know what they say, big hands, big feet, big ..' Jake abruptly cut him off.

'It was a pleasure to see you again Bells, unfortunately we have to be going, say your goodbyes boys, this will be the last time you see dear Bella'

Quil waved goodbye and started to wander off. Embry kissed my cheek, 'Cya Bella, bye girls' He waved to us all and then ran to catch up with Quil.

'Always trying to get a step up on me that boy, well not today' Jake leaned in and kissed me, not on the cheek either. No we did not make out, it was just one short nice kiss.

He grinned, said goodbye to Rose and Alice and then walked off. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

'Whoa go Bella' said Rose smiling.

'Shut up, don't think I didn't notice you checking them all out, you too Alice' They both laughed and denied nothing.

'Anyway back to what we were talking about before, Alice continue'

'Well Edward as you can guess was quite mad at me, he didn't talk to me for like a month but it was totally worth it though, you should feel his abs' she said smirking

As Alice spoke a horrible thought occurred to me, 'Alice, are you over him?'

'Yeah totally, feel free to tap that if you want' I smiled at her choice of words, 'Anyway' she continued, 'I like someone else' she said

'More like love' said Rose rolling her eyes

'Omg, who?' Alice pleeeeease tell me' I begged

'Oh fine, just because you look so desperate, I like Jasper'

I squealed, I usually would never but this was way too cute, 'That's so great Alice, Jasper's perfect for you'

'Well he obviously isn't interested' for the first time I saw Alice look sad.

'It's simple. We're going to make him notice you' I said

'I like the sound of this' said Rose, 'come on Alice it'll be fun'

Alice gave in, 'Fine, I'll do whatever you want'

'Well I think I have the perfect idea' I pointed to a poster behind them.

They turned around and studied the poster.

'Big Day Out, that's your genius idea, why would I want to go listen to bands with so many people and get all sweaty' Alice said in disgust

'Because, you'll have to wear something skimpy cos it gets hot and you'll be surrounded by hot guys trying to grind on you' I explained

'I don't want other guys to grind on me, I only want Jazz to grind on me' she says confused

'Well when Jasper sees you getting all sweaty with all these guys he'll flip'

'Nice plan Bells, we've got a month to get you ready and in the meantime flirt with him, you'll drive him crazy' says Rose grinning.

'This better work' grumbles Alice

We throw our smoothies in the bin and start browsing.

Suddenly Alice stops dead. Rose and I exchange glances. 'Er Alice, you okay?' asks Rose

'LINGERIE SALE' She grabs our hands and practically drags us as into the shop.

As we walked into the lingerie shop we hear a lady's voice coming from the change rooms.

'Could you please leave the store sir, you are no longer welcome here' she said

'I was only trying to buy my girlfriend a present' said a voice that sounded a lot like Emmett's.

Oh no.

**A/N **what did Emmett do to get kicked out a lingerie shop?

Review? You can either comment on the story and/OR complete the multiple choice (OMFG ITS MULTIPLE CHOICE)

This chapter was……

Average

Wasn't my favourite chapter but still good

Awesome chapter! Keep up the good work

I didn't like it

Luuuuuurved it

Create your own?

Dee xx


	11. One Hundred Broken Bras

Heys guys! Sorry for the slow update, I had the most depressing holiday ever and I only just got back.

Anyway on a more happier note I'd like to thank EdwardCullensMine for her awesome ideas :D and everyone for reviewing.

Lurve deeeee

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously…..

_Suddenly Alice stops dead. Rose and I exchange glances. 'Er Alice, you okay?' asks Rose_

'_LINGERIE SALE' She grabs our hands and practically drags us as into the shop._

_As we walked into the lingerie shop we hear a lady's voice coming from the change rooms._

'_Could you please leave the store sir, you are no longer welcome here' she said_

'_I was only trying to buy my girlfriend a present' said a voice that sounded a lot like Emmett's. _

_Oh no._

**One Hundred Broken Bras**

Rose covered her face with her hands and shook her head, 'Not again' she muttered.

Alice put her arm around her, 'It's time to face the music Rosie'

We walked to the dressing room and found Jasper sitting on a chair, nearly crying with laughter and Emmett arguing with an employee. There was a pile of bras on the ground, which were crumpled up and all the clasps had been broken. Alice and I stood by and watched as Rosalie walked up to Emmett and whacked him over the head with her bag.

'Ouch! Babe, what are you doing?' Emmett exclaimed, nursing his head.

'What has he done this time?' she said directly to the employee, ignoring him.

'He destroyed hundreds of dollars of merchandise and scared numerous customers' Meredith (according to her name tag) replied in a firm voice.

Rose glanced down at the pile of broken bras and asked how.

'He claims he was trying to find his girlfriend the perfect present, I'll let him explain how it ended up like this' said Meredith.

'Er well, I know you banned me from coming lingerie shopping with you but I thought I could do it myself' said Emmett

'Obviously not' I snorted

Rose glared at me and told Emmett to go on.

'Well I found some pretty ones and I wanted to see what they would like on so I er asked a few of the people in the change rooms if they could model them for me'

'YOU WHAT' screeched Rose

Jasper began to laugh harder but managed to splutter, 'It gets worse'

'One of them slapped me and another started hitting me with their bag so I decided to try something else. I thought…' he muttered the last bit under his breath and no one heard.

'He attempted to try on the bras himself' said Meredith, filling us in.

We all were silent until I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I started laughing, everyone except Emmett did as well. I wiped away a tear from my eye and shook my head.

'Emmett what were you thinking?' I said.

'Shut up guys, especially you Rose, I was only trying to get you a present. Once I tried on the first one it didn't look right so I kept trying more on and they er were kind of broken, when I pulled them off' said Emmett.

'Do you think the reason why they didn't look right is because you're a man?' I asked, trying to comprehend what goes on in Emmett's head.

'What Emmett is trying to say is that when he tried them on the clasps kept snapping so he tried to get one that "fit" right' explained Jasper.

'Some customers came to me and complained, they were really quite frightened' said Meredith, 'anyway how do you intend to pay for these' she said holding up one of the broken bras.

'I don't actually have any cash on me but I can duck home and grab some' said Emmett.

'Oh don't do that, I'm sure we can work something out instead' she said winking.

'He'll do anything' said Rose.

'Well my cashier called in sick tonight and we are having a huge late night sale on tonight. I need someone to fill in for her'

Emmett looked at her confused but eventually it clicked and a look of horror slid across his face.

'You want me to work in a lingerie shop' he whispered.

'Sure do, now follow me so we can sort all of this out' said Meredith walking into an office just outside the change rooms.

Emmett stood rooted to the spot.

'Emmett come on!' said Rose

When he didn't move she grabbed his ear and dragged him into the office. He sprouted a few curses but let himself be dragged.

Eventually Alice, Jasper and I recovered from the whole incident and we began to browse. Well Alice and I did, Jasper just followed us around stating that this was the best day of his life or something.

Jasper found the ugliest granny pants ever and threw them at Alice.

'So Alice, are these what you're wearing under that uniform?' he said, grinning cheekily.

She picked up something and shoved it in his hand.

'As if, I'm wearing these, but mine are red with more lace'

In his hand was a skimpy pink pair of panties and the look on his face was priceless.

She yelled over her shoulder that we should chill in the food court and continued to walk out of the shop. Well it was more like a sashay, but it worked. Jasper watched her until she was out of sight and I'm 90% sure he was staring at her arse the whole time. Point 1 for Alice.

'Stare much' I teased, shoving him.

'I was not, I told you she's like my sister' he said

'I'm pretty sure it's illegal to look at your sister like that' I pointed out

'Har-har, come on we better go'

We found Alice at the food court and grabbed a huge sundae to share. I had just managed to snag a huge spoon of choc coated ice-cream from Jasper and shove it in my mouth when none other than Edward sat down beside me.

'Hey Jazz, I came as soon as I got your message, hey Al, Bella'

I forgot about my full mouth and tried to say something witty. I ended up choking a little and looking like a complete fool. Everyone laughed and so I gave them the finger which made them laugh more. Alice and Jasper started talking about something which left Edward and I in an awkward silence. I turned to Edward to find him inches from my face. He brought a finger up to my mouth and brushed it from the corner of my mouth downwards. He stared at my lips the whole time and I was literally frozen the whole time.

'You had some chocolate there' he explained, grinning smugly.

I sat there still stunned that his touch had felt so amazing. Oh god, I really need to stay away from him before I embarrass myself by launching myself at him. Remember Bella, he is a player and always will be.

My lust turned to anger as I remembered the priority list of girls in his phone. I grabbed his phone off the table and flicked it to the phonebook. I was hoping I'd just imagined the whole "P is for Priority" thing up but no sadly it was true.

'What are you doing?' he enquired

'Just seeing if you're still a jerk, you are'

I was about to shut the phone when I saw my name. After Bella was an "A".

'What the hell does "A" mean Edward?' I demanded

'Er Bells, sorry to interrupt but I think we should go check on Emmett' said Jasper

As we got up to leave Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, '"A" is for always. If you call me, I'll _always_ answer it'

Oh God, I really really really, need to stay away from Edward Cullen.

We reached the store in a minute or two and all of us stopped dead at the entrance.

'Hey Eddie, did you bring the camera?' asked Jasper

'Sure did bro' Edward replied

'Oh this is going to be fun' said Jasper

For the second time today I was in tears from laughing. What was he wearing?

**A/N **like?

I got the most reviews last chapter and it was awesome, so if you want to make my day, REVIEW :D

**What do you guys think Emmett's uniform should be?** It has to have a picture on it some highly embarrassing slogan on it! Funniest wins :D


	12. Tease

Thanks for the reviews and such :D and the ideas, they made me smile

Just in case you forgot, I don't own twilight…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously…..

_As we got up to leave Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, '"A" is for always. If you call me, I'll always answer it'_

_Oh God, I really really really, need to stay away from Edward Cullen._

_We reached the store in a minute or two and all of us stopped dead at the entrance._

'_Hey Eddie, did you bring the camera?' asked Jasper_

'_Sure did bro' Edward replied_

'_Oh this is going to be fun' said Jasper_

_For the second time today I was in tears from laughing. What was he wearing?_

**TEASE**

I have to say this was much funnier than the bra incident. Emmett was wearing tight cargo pants with a pink belt and a ridiculously funny t-shirt. It was a skin tight hot pink t-shirt which looked like it would rip if he moved too much. On the front in big pink glitter writing it said,

Want to be sexy just like me?

Try a lacey g-string……

What made me laugh the most was that on the back it said,

I think they're sexy and comfortable….

We ended up being kicked out because we were 'making too much of a racket'. It's not our fault that Emmett had looked like a complete twat and we couldn't stop laughing. Luckily Edward had taken heaps of photos before we were thrown out. I grabbed the camera off him and took some pictures of Alice and I pouting and smiling. Once we were satisfied I turned the camera on Edward and Jasper and started taking pictures. Both of them started flexing and tried to look manly. Alice and I burst out laughing and yelled, 'Group shot'

Alice jumped on Jasper's back and I quickly set the timer and placed it on a shelf. I ran back and paused unsure of where to stand.

'Bells, come on you'll miss the photo' said Jasper

Edward stepped forward and dragged me next to him. He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, 'Let's make this photo more interesting'

Just before the flash went off Edward turned my head and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N** hey guys, just wanted to give you a little teaser to say thanks for reviewing :D ill update a longer chappie soon!! Show me the love….lol

Lurve dee


	13. Read?

Hey,

I know how annoying it is when people just write A/N's. I'm sorry, feel free to slap me via the internet. Just wanted to let everyone know that I started a new twilight story, called **Second Time Around**.

**Second Time Around**- Just when things were getting good with Edward, Renee drags Bella off to Phoenix. Two years later she returns, just in time for senior year. So many possibilities…. AH

You can go to it through my profile. I haven't given up on this story though. I know I'm a crappy updater but a chapter is in progress!! And will be up soon.

Luv dee


	14. What’s right in front of you!

Thanks so much for the people who review each chapter :] god I love you guys! Especially twilam who reviews every chapter :D and also the Australians, who are just awesome because they're Australian :]

I don't own twilight…..

Also when I say prick, slut and bastard etc. I don't mean them offensively (any original meanings) I mean them to be playful insults unless said in utter outrage. If that makes any sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously…..

_Alice jumped on Jasper's back and I quickly set the timer and placed it on a shelf. I ran back and paused unsure of where to stand._

'_Bells, come on you'll miss the photo' said Jasper_

_Edward stepped forward and dragged me next to him. He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, 'Let's make this photo more interesting'_

_Just before the flash went off Edward turned my head and pressed his lips to mine._

**What's right in front of you!**

I pushed him away. I mean seriously do I have tart written across my face. I scowled at him but the prick just smiled. He ran over to the shelf and grabbed the camera.

'This has been fun but I have to go' said Edward

He smacked my arse and waved goodbye to the others. Urgh that boy is going to kill me. Thankfully Alice was solely focused on Jasper whose back she was still on but Jasper the bastard was smirking at me.

'Don't say a word Jasper. You're the one with your 'sisters' legs wrapped around you'

He actually blushed before tilting back so Alice could climb off. Unfortunately he tilted too quickly and Alice ended up falling to the ground. She landed with an 'ooof' and shakily stood up, slapping away Jasper's hands when he tried to pick her up. Jasper and I started laughing but quickly stopped when we saw her expression. Wu-oh she looked pissed off.

'Bella, Rosalie can show you the way home' said Alice, glaring at Jasper and I as she stalked off.

'Bella do you mind if…i..um..' he said glancing at Alice's retreating figure.

I shook my head, smiling.

After Jasper had run off to find Alice, I texted Rose and wandered back to the lingerie shop to meet her.

xxxxxxxx

'He ran after her didn't he?' asked Rose with a knowing smile.

'Yep, he's so in denial, you should have seen him before, he was totally checking her out in the lingerie shop'

She laughed, 'I know he's pathetic, I wonder when he'll realise what's right in front of him'

I grinned at Rose. 'Well I guess it's up to us to show him what he's missing out on'

'Agreed' said Rose, smiling.

We continued chatting and conversation eventually led to the Alice/Jake/Edward thing.

'Don't let Alice fool you Bells, she was devastated when Edward stopped talking to her. She pleaded with him saying it was a mistake and that she felt horrible but he didn't budge. Alice was miserable. Jasper ended up yelling at Edward to go talk to her. They finally made up and have been extremely close ever since' Rose explained.

'Geez, Edward must really hate Jacob to do that to Alice'

'Yeah……anyway enough with the heavy stuff, what did you come to the mall for? Was it paint? Why would you need paint? Are you renovating? What colour do you want?' asked Rose

I laughed. 'Geez, you don't hold back on the questions, do you? Yes, I need to buy paint because Charlie my dad, decided to let his trampy personal assistant paint my room PINK. Can you believe it, MY room pink and sparkly!' I exclaimed

She laughed at my outraged expression. 'Calm down Bella, it's going to be okay'

'You don't understand, it's hideous' I said, shuddering.

'What's hideous? I don't see anything hideous here, I see two fine looking ladies' said Emmett, winking.

He had just finished work and waltzed over to them totally proud of his lovely uniform.

'Good to see you're working the outfit Emmett' I said

He grinned and puffed out his chest. 'You can't let the outfit own you Bella, you must own the outfit' he said in a wise voice.

'Shut up you, don't think I didn't hear you squeal like a little girl when you first saw your uniform' said Rose.

Laughing I said, 'Wow how manly of you Emmett'

'You don't understand Bella, this was their second choice you don't even want to know what their first choice was. If they'd forced me to wear it I don't think I would ever recover' he said shivering.

'Anyway drama queen we need to get going and show Bella the way to her house, so go give back your uniform' said Rose.

I never thought I'd see the day, a flush of pink spread across his cheeks.

'Umm actually, I don't have to give it back because they offered me a job' said Emmett.

Rose and I were momentarily stunned and then we burst out laughing and didn't stop until we reached the car park, much to the embarrassment of Emmett.

Rose and Emmett showed me the way home and I waved to them before I drove into the garage. I made my way past all the shiny cars and headed inside. I found Charlie in the kitchen pulling some amazing smelling food out of its take-away containers. He beamed at me when I came in but it was short lived as he must have seen my expression.

'I'm sorry about your truck Bella but it had to go, can we please forget about it for tonight and have a nice dinner' he said pleadingly.

I sighed dramatically and said, 'Fine but just so you know I'm painting my room'

It looked like he was going to say something but decided against it at the last minute, instead he served out dinner and took it into the dining room. After a nice dinner with the usual 'how was your day' type questions I escaped up to my room.

I flopped onto the bed completely exhausted. I smiled, what an amazing first day. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were all amazing and Edward, I hadn't really made up my mind about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks past in a blur and before I knew it the door bell was ringing. Alice had cornered me in gym on Friday and since Charlie was going to be away, Alice claimed that her and Rose must come over.

I opened the doorbell and found Alice beaming up at me. She flew past me eager to get into the house. Then in came Rose, Emmett, Jasper and lastly Edward. They were all dressed in army clothes with war paint on their faces and Jasper and Edward were carrying huge duffel bags.

'What are you guys doing here?' I asked, thinking it was just Alice and Rose coming over to watch some movies.

'Well since your dad's away we thought we could hang out here and while we're at it help paint your room, you don't mind if we stay the night do you?' she asked, innocently smiling at me.

I sighed knowing there was no way out of it. 'Well, I guess you're already here so make yourselves at home'

'Does that mean I have permission to go through your underwear drawer now?' asked Emmett.

Jasper and Edward laughed while Rose, Alice and I glared at him. 'I'll take that as a no then' said Emmett.

I shook my head and gave them a tour of the house. They oohed and aarhed at the appropriate times until finally I stood outside my room.

'And this is my room, but I'll show you that later' I said, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Emmett who was right behind me tried to get around but I blocked the doorway.

'Bella I'm sure it's not that bad' said Jasper

'Trust me, it's bad' I said

'Bella there's an easy way and a hard way, you picked the hard way' said Emmett. I looked up at him confused and saw him grinning. All of a sudden I was lifted into the air and thrown over his shoulder. I squealed and hoped I hadn't flashed anyone. He opened the door and there was utter silence. Then the laughter started and it felt like it would never end.

'Wow Bells it really is that bad. It's pink, sparkly and has kiddy drawings all over the walls' said Jasper.

I huffed and told Emmett to put me down. He did but being the clutz that I am, I fell over. Straight into Edward's arms. I hastily righted myself and went to turn away but Edward grabbed my arm. He lent forward and quietly said, 'That rule about not going through your underwear drawer was only meant for Emmett wasn't it?'

'You wish' I replied

'I do' he said grinning.

I glared at him and pushed him away, trying to appear calm. On the inside my heart was thumping, not just because of his comment but because Edward Cullen was in my house and he was staying the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like?

xoxo


	15. Paint Wars

Yes I know I haven't updated in ages, I don't really have a good excuse but I'm sorry!

_Previously…_

'_And this is my room, but I'll show you that later' I said, trying to prolong the inevitable._

_Emmett who was right behind me tried to get around but I blocked the doorway._

'_Bella I'm sure it's not that bad' said Jasper_

'_Trust me, it's bad' I said_

'_Bella there's an easy way and a hard way, you picked the hard way' said Emmett. I looked up at him confused and saw him grinning. All of a sudden I was lifted into the air and thrown over his shoulder. I squealed and hoped I hadn't flashed anyone. He opened the door and there was utter silence. Then the laughter started and it felt like it would never end._

'_Wow Bells it really is that bad. It's pink, sparkly and has kiddy drawings all over the walls' said Jasper._

_I huffed and told Emmett to put me down. He did but being the clutz that I am, I fell over. Straight into Edward's arms. I hastily righted myself and went to turn away but Edward grabbed my arm. He lent forward and quietly said, 'That rule about not going through your underwear drawer was only meant for Emmett wasn't it?'_

'_You wish' I replied_

'_I do' he said grinning._

_I glared at him and pushed him away, trying to appear calm. On the inside my heart was thumping, not just because of his comment but because Edward Cullen was in my house and he was staying the night._

**PAINT WARS**

I walked into my room past Edward and flopped onto my bed. Alice seemed to be examining every inch of the room while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were trying to figure what all the kiddy drawing were.

'That one's a unicorn' said Emmett pointing to a scribble near my bed.

They all walked over to my bed and peered at the drawing.

'Are you sure Em? I think it looks like a duck' said Rose

'Are you serious? It's obviously a bear' said Edward

Jasper just laughed and came to sit on my bed.

'I knew it wouldn't take me long to get you into bed' said Jasper grinning.

'Har har, very funny' I said and shoved him off the bed.

'Oi! What was that for' he asked rubbing his back.

'It was for your ungentlemanly ways' I said sticking out my tongue at him.

With a pout he asked, 'Will you give me a massage?'

'No, but I'm sure Alice will give you one, right Alice?'

We both looked at Alice, she was completely zoned out and peering at the walls.

'Hey guys, what's up with Alice?' I asked

Edward, Rose and Emmett stopped their stupid squabble over the drawing and looked at Alice. Emmett walked over to her and clapped his hands right in front of her face. She squealed and slapped his hands away, and then she turned and looked at me.

She whispered, 'Who did this?' and gestured around the room.

Without waiting for an answer she bundled on, 'I mean it's atrocious, did they decorate it with their eyes closed? Do they have any sense of style? Do they think it's a joke? Oh Bella you're so lucky to have us. We're going to fix it, even if it takes all night!'

Everyone groaned, 'All night Alice?' said Emmett

'Yep!' she said in a chipper voice 'but first Bella you need to change!'

She thrust some clothes at me and shoved everyone out of the room.

'Now change!' she demanded.

I sighed knowing defeat was in the air and quickly changed clothes. I was now wearing brown short shorts and an army tank top. I opened the door and found Alice waiting for me. She dragged me to the bathroom, braided my hair and gave me army face paint. She looked me over and nodded.

'You can go now, we're deciding what to do with your room downstairs'

I followed Alice downstairs to the living room where everyone was sprawled on couches.

'Ok, so I was thinking midnight blue walls and then a white bedspread' said Alice, taking control. (A/N picture of Bell's new room on my profile)

'What about orange walls?' suggested Emmett.

No one said anything we all just looked at Emmett.

He raised his hands in surrender, 'Fine, fine, midnight blue it is'

'Good because that's the only colour paint I brought' she said, grinning.

We all trudged up the stairs after Alice.

'Ok gang, first we need to move all of Bella's crap' said Alice.

'My crap?' I questioned.

'Sorry her extremely important possessions' she said smiling.

I only had a few things because the rest of my stuff was getting shipped over. We got the bed and the rest of my furniture out of my room and put it in the spare room. Then we covered up the floor so it wouldn't get paint on it.

We started painting the room and were making good progress. Half an hour later, Emmett was trying to reach the top corner of the wall and was standing on a crate. Bad idea. He started to sway and toppled onto Alice, Rose and Jasper, who then pushed Edward backwards right into the paint tray which splattered all over them.

I started to laugh, apparently the blue people didn't like being laughed at and glared at me. That just made me laugh harder.

They all got up and Edward walked towards me.

'I think Bella feels left out, don't you think guys?' asked Edward.

I slowly walked backwards towards the door and when I made it I bolted. I could hear Edward behind me and cursed myself for not knowing the house better. I sprinted into one of the spare rooms and quickly shut the door. I listened for what felt like eternity and heard nothing. Maybe I lost him.

I quietly opened the door and peered out of it. Then I quickly shut it, Emmett and Alice were walking down the hallway.

'GUYS WE FOUND HER!' I heard Alice yell. 'Bella you can't stay in their forever'

'CAN TOO' I yelled through the door, poking my tongue out even though they couldn't see.

I heard a laugh, 'Way to be childish Bella' said Edward, smirking.

I stared at him in shock. I mean how the hell did he get in here?

'Wha…How?'

'Ever heard of connecting rooms Bella?' he laughed.

'Now come here and give me a hug'

'Edward, if you get any paint on me I'll….I'll'

Before I could come up with a threat his arms were around me and he started to rub paint all over me. He soon let go and looked me over.

'Much better' he said, grinning.

I just glared at him and walked out the door thinking how great his arms felt around me, so I didn't anticipate being crushed by numerous arms.

'GROUP HUG' yelled Emmett.

They finally let go and were all smiling.

'I'm sorry Bells but it had to be done' said Jasper.

'It's fine' I said laughing at the blonde smurf before me. 'How about we finish painting then go have dinner?' I suggested.

'Sounds good to me, I'm starving!' said Emmett

'That doesn't count, you're always starving' said Rose

We all laughed and made our way back to my room.

A couple of minor paint fights and a few showers later we were all crowded around the TV munching on pizza.

'Sooo what should we watch?' I asked.

'MEAN GIRLS' 'BRING IT ON' 'THE DUCHESS' yelled Emmett

'Geez Emmett, watch chick flicks much?' I said laughing.

'Hmmm, what about Avatar?' I asked

Everyone agreed and got comfy under some blankets. Somehow Edward and I ended up on a couch alone.

Three hours later the movie ended.

'Everyone got their pick last time so we HAVE to watch all the 'Bring It On' movies' said Emmett

'But there's like 5' groaned Jasper.

Emmett won in the end and we all started to watch the first 'Bring It On'.

I had seen the movie a hundred times so I drifted off to sleep.

'Bella, WAKE UP, we're playing Truth or Dare' said Edward.

I yawned and looked around, sun was pouring in the windows and everyone was awake and in a circle.

'Ok, I'll go first Bella I dare you to….kiss me' Edward said, smirking.

As I leaned closer to Edward a look of surprise flooded his face. Wow, he really didn't think I'd do it.

When I was an inch from his lips I quickly moved my head and kissed his cheek.

'Next time you should be more specific' I whispered into his ear.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

'Enough of this stupid game, who wants pancakes?' I asked.

'I DO' shouted Emmett, followed by shouts from everyone except Edward.

I started mixing the batter when I felt someone behind me.

'You're doing it all wrong, here I'll help' said Edward putting his arms either side of me to reach the whisk and bowl.

I turned around to face him and realised I was trapped within his arms and also very close to him. Even in the early morning he looked beautiful and he smelled amazing.

'Excuse me, I am more than capable of making pancakes myself' I said, trying not to get flustered.

He leaned closer and whispered, 'Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?'

'I'm..Err I'm sure' I said, suddenly breathing heavily.

'I think you're lying' said Edward.

The next thing I knew Edward was kissing my neck. He pushed me up against the counter and trailed kisses up to my mouth. Oh God, kissing Edward was just as amazing as I thought. Just as things were getting heated i.e. I had my shirt off, Edward had his shirt off an annoying voice interrupted us.

'Bella, BELLA'

It now felt like I was being shoved. 'Bella, are you awake?' said the voice.

Oh God no, this cannot have been a dream. I shut my eyes and opened them to see Edward's beautiful green eyes looking at me. So far so good, I looked down to see that he had a shirt on. I groaned, it really had been a dream.

How come Edward's eyes are so close to mine, I wondered. Oh that's how. I quickly sat up and hoped he wouldn't mention the fact that I had fallen asleep on him and used his shoulder as a pillow.

'Comfortable sleep Bella' said Edward smirking.

Before I could find a way to insult his manhood I was interrupted by Alice.

'Geez Bella sleep talk much? I had no idea what you were saying but you kept groaning' said Alice.

I blushed and mentioned that I sometimes mumbled in my sleep ignoring the groaning comment.

I stood up and was about to follow everyone into the kitchen when Edward grabbed my arm and moved his head to my ear.

'I heard every word, God you were so hot when you moaned my name' whispered Edward.

**A/N** Hopefully you absolutely loved this chapter if you didn't then lie and tell me you did :D

Just kidding!

I had a fabby day today! How was your day my dearest readers? Anything spectacular happen or was it just an 'I had cereal for breakfast' type day :]

Xo dee


	16. I understand

****

_**Previously…**_

'_Geez Bella sleep talk much? I had no idea what you were saying but you kept groaning' said Alice._

_I blushed and mentioned that I sometimes mumbled in my sleep ignoring the groaning comment._

_I stood up and was about to follow everyone into the kitchen when Edward grabbed my arm and moved his head to my ear._

'_I heard every word, God you were so hot when you moaned my name' whispered Edward._

**I understand**

I wish he would stop smirking at me. Just because I had a dream where we got a little err physical doesn't mean I like him and just because he heard me moaning his name doesn't give him the right to smirk at me all day.

I walked over to the cupboards and started to get out all the ingredients I'd need for the pancakes. I started to make them for real this time and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt arms either side of me.

'You're doing it all wrong, here I'll help' said Edward.

I let it happen in my dream but there was no way I was letting this happen in real life. I quickly ducked under his arms hoping my red face wasn't a dead giveaway.

Edward looked confused but then his face was back to its usual smirk.

'What's wrong Bella? Are you remembering something from your dream from last night? If you want me to make it a reality I'll gladly take you upstairs' he said lewdly.

Fortunately Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were preoccupied and didn't hear his little comment. I reached behind him, grabbed the pancake batter and dumped it on his head.

He wiped the goo of his face, walked right over to me and rubbed it into my hair.

'Oh no he didn't' yelled Emmett.

Rose grabbed Emmett's hand, 'I already got blue paint in my hair there is no way I'm getting batter in it. Come on, we'll go get some breakfast and let them clean up'

'I'm coming too' said Alice.

'Me too' piped Jasper.

'But I don't wanna go! I wanna have a food fight!' whined Emmett.

Rosalie yanked on his arm and Jasper pushed him through the door.

'Too bad' she muttered.

'We'll bring you guys back some food' yelled Alice.

The front door closed with a bang, I looked at Edward and he looked at me. Then we both smiled. Pancake batter was dripping on the floor and we both looked ridiculous. All of a sudden we both started laughing and couldn't stop. We slid down the kitchen cupboard until we were lying on the floor. We just stared at the ceiling and didn't say anything.

'So why are you such an asshole all the time?' I blurted out.

'Why are you such a prude?' he replied.

'You just proved you're an asshole and for your information I am NOT a prude' I said, offended.

'Prove it' he said, smirking.

'Not gonna happen buddy' I retorted.

'Fine, can I ring your ex-boyfriend? Wait, do you even have an ex?'

'No you cannot ring that effing scum' I said with venom.

There was a silence then he spoke.

'Bad break-up?' He said, suddenly sounding serious and sincere.

'It wasn't really a proper break-up, more like an 'I found him screwing some slut and I never talked to him again' breakup'

'She must have been really really hot' he said, trying but failing to lighten up the situation.

I looked at him disgusted, 'How did you even get a girlfriend? This is probably why she dumped you'

He looked like I'd slapped him in the face and I knew I'd gone too far.

I quickly apologized, realizing he wasn't really over what had happened.

'Do you want to talk about it?' I said quietly.

'I'm sorry for being an asshole' he whispered.

'That's okay'

We lay there in silence for a while but then he finally broke it.

'I just couldn't believe what was happening, how they could do that to me' he said.

My heart hurt just from hearing his voice so full of pain.

'I was just so angry, I snapped, no one understood how I felt' he whispered.

'I understand' I whispered back.

We lay on our backs; our heads turned towards each other and just stared into each other's eyes. Then tentatively he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It was such a sweet, tender kiss which left me stunned.

So many thoughts were swirling in my head so I barely noticed when he lay back down and turned his head away from me. I reached out and gently moved his head so he faced me. I smiled and took his hand in mine. I squeezed it and he squeezed mine back.

**A/N** I know its short but it was supposed to be! :] aren't they cute?

I'm super excited!!!!!! Cos it's my birthday in less than 2 hours :D

So you have to be nice to me and review ;]

xxoo


	17. Treks

AN- So ah yeah it hasn't been long at all since I updated... :/ Since it's been so long sorry if there are any things that don't follow on quite right. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to favourites/alerts, it means a lot :] I just thought I should finish this story.

I'd especially like to thank Eelyak22 for the very long and lovely review :]

Xx Sorry for being crap, hope you're having a lovely day xxx

**Previously...**

_We lay on our backs; our heads turned towards each other and just stared into each other's eyes. Then tentatively he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It was such a sweet, tender kiss which left me stunned._

_So many thoughts were swirling in my head so I barely noticed when he lay back down and turned his head away from me. I reached out and gently moved his head so he faced me. I smiled and took his hand in mine. I squeezed it and he squeezed mine back._

Treks

'Oh lovebirds, we're home' hollered Emmett just as the front door was slammed open. Edward and I didn't even bother getting off the floor we just shuffled a bit away from each other so we weren't so close. Which would be fine if we weren't completely avoiding eye contact. Well if I don't look at him then I can pretend that thing that just happened did not in fact happen. No I certainly did not just bond with Edward Cullen, girls can bond I guess but Edward Cullen is definitely not a girl. The kiss was just a 'caught up in the moment' thing and will not be happening again anytime soon.

The others sat on the ground careful not to get any goo on them and we all just chatted about random things. For example, who was better Gandalf or Dumbledore, very important things like that. Finally I couldn't take the feel of the batter which had dried into a thick goopy layer onto my skin and I kicked the others out of my house...but in a nice way. As I was ushering them out the door Edward paused right in front of me.

'So I was thinking that as a favour to the environment we should just save water and shower together, clothes optional' He said with a grin.

It was the first time we had properly looked each other in the eyes and his comment seemed more like an offer to go back to our old ways than anything else. Relief flooded through me, this I could handle.

'Yeeeah, that is definitely not going to happen...ever' I said, shoving him out the door.

'I guess that's for the best, I really wasn't going to adhere to the clothes optional bit and I don't think you could have resisted. The last thing I need is another clinger.'

'Not if it was a cold shower' I said with a wink and shut the door on his face.

Over the next few weeks Edward and I actually became more like friends than anything else. We keep it strictly friendly and any lingering gazes were cut off by awkward coughs or just by one of us getting up and walking away. It earned a few odd looks but it worked for us. We'd also somehow come to the conclusion that touching of any form was off limits, which made it much easier to be in his company without having any certain fantasies that should not be running through my mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly three weeks after the incident that didn't happen and I woke up feeling crap. It wasn't anything too specific just a niggle of crapness that was just lying under the surface with a hint of dizziness. Which just happens to be super awesome because as we were informed in Gym our entire grade would be participating in some stupid hike thingy today.

I changed into my super sexy hiking attire and drove the familiar route to school. Everyone was gathered at the front of the school next to a couple of buses. I reluctantly made my way over to the crowd of people hoping that I'd find one of my friends sooner or later.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me into the air. I squealed like a little girl, something that I'm not proud of but I couldn't help it okay. I was carefully placed on the ground and I spun around to see Jasper grinning at me.

I glared at him, 'What have I told you about lifting me in the air?'

'Umm not to do it?' He says looking anything but the innocence he was trying to portray.

'Jasssssper'

He laughs and throws his arm around my shoulder and guides me through the crowd over to our other friends. As we approach Rose and Emmett greet us with huge smiles but Alice and Edward stare at us with weird looks on their faces before they smile as well. Weirrrd, I hope Alice doesn't think I'm trying to move in on her man crush because although Jasper is an amazing guy he just, to put it bluntly, doesn't do it for me that way. I casually slide Jasper's arm off as I give everyone a warm hug and yes that includes Edward. It would be way weirder if I left him out, so I hesitantly wrap my arms around him, he obviously doesn't sense any awkwardness and pulls me in against him and gives me a warm hug. Gosh he gives the best hugs. Guys who give good hugs are amazing...besides Edward of course. He releases me from the hug and I take a measured step away from him. There will be no more of those hugs for a while I think.

After about 10 minutes we all waddle our way over to the buses and hop on. Emmett and Edward sit together as do Rose and Alice so I slide in next to Jasper.

'Hey bus buddy' I say as I sit down.

'Hey' he says with a grin.

I chuck my bag under the seat and look at Jasper.

'This is going to be fun, I just know it' he says.

'Let's hope so' I reply with a friendly smile.

Xxx

We arrive at our destination half an hour later and get off the bus. Personally I'd prefer to stay on the bus and chat to my friends for a bit longer but apparently that option isn't available so I follow the group to a clearing. There's a couple of undercover areas and further back a block of toilets. Busting I walk past other groups of people and further to the toilet block.

As I come back from the toilets I see Edward and Jasper over near one of the buses. I decide to be sneaky and go around the back of the bus so I can scare them. Both of them think it is utterly hilarious to scare me as often as they can so there is no way I'm going to waste this opportunity. I stealthily walk closer to them with a smile on my face but pause when I hear them talking. I peek around the corner only to realise I may have stumbled upon a serious discussion. Wooops.

'Why do you keep doing that?' asks Edward.

Jasper seems just as confused as me, 'What are you talking about?'

'You know what I'm talking about, you and Bella. You've been all over her and I think you should ease up'

Jasper looks slightly offended, 'Whoa, hang on there. Bella's just my friend, sure we might occasionally flirt but it'll never be more than that. Why do you care anyway?'

'I don't, it's just that it's not right man' says Edward

Something seems to click with Jasper and a smile spreads wide right across his face.

'Omg you actually like her, everyone thinks you just want to get with her like you do most girls but you actually like her, don't you?'

That seemed to snap Edward out of his stupor. 'Of course I want to get with her, she's hot, we both know that but that's all I want'

Jasper keeps smiling, 'You're lying I can tell. Admit it, you liiiike her'

'Jasper stop it, I don't like her like that, she's a good friend but she's nothing special'

I knew Edward didn't like me like that but it still hurt to hear him say it and the nothing special bit, way to warm a gal's heart. I didn't want to hear any more so I found the others. On the outside I was smiling and chatting but I was actually really cut from what Edward had said.

'Bella, you okay?' asked Alice, peering into my eyes with a look of concern on her face.

So apparently I wasn't doing such a good job of hiding my feelings but I lied nonetheless, 'Yeah, I'm fine, just dreading the hike'

She looked a little doubtful but dropped it anyway, 'I know, I was so not born to hike'

'Me either' said Rosalie, joining in on the whinging.

'Don't worry ladies, I am a master at hiking and at the end of the day, hiking will be my bitch' declared Emmett.

Trust Emmett to turn my mood around so quickly, he just has a way with words that is quite admirable. Unfortunately my smile soon faded as Edward and Jasper approached the group.

'Is everyone ready to get their hike on because apparently it's show time' announces Jasper.

'Hell yeah' replies Emmett full of excitement.

Emmett grabs Rose and Jasper's hands and pulls them along behind him.

As Alice, Edward and I trudge along behind them I say to both of them, 'I don't get why he's so excited, hiking's nothing special'

I sneak a glance to my left to see Edwards's reaction at my choice of words. He looks a perfect picture of guilty but the expression quickly fades as Alice agrees and whines a little more about hiking.

An hour and a half into the hike I noticed that I was starting to struggle. Which was quite strange for me. I mean I'm not an athlete or anything but I'm pretty fit, I just tend to dawdle a bit, which was why I was holding up the rear of our group.

I continued on and tried to push past this weird feeling. As I trudged on each step became harder and harder. Each breathe took more effort than it should and my pace started to slow.

Edward turned around and grinned. 'Come on slow poke' he teased.

I just glared at him and stuck my tongue out, very mature I know.

'I'm not feeling so well so ease up buddy' I say jokingly, trying to lighten up my current condition.

'Yeah yeah, just don't take all day' he says and smiles.

I carry on for a little while but all of a sudden it gets so much worse. Another attack of weakness washed over me and I pause to try and catch my breath. A headache forms between my eyes and it feels like a weight has been placed upon my chest. Waves of nausea wash over me and cause me to sway.

I take deep long breaths but nothing is working. Fear leeches into my mind as I struggle to draw in air.

Edward POV

Over an hour and half into the hike I noticed that Bella was lagging behind and couldn't help but tease her a little. Apparently she wasn't feeling well, more like she's not cut out for hiking and is just making excuses. I can't believe she's being such a baby about this hike, it really isn't that hard.

I turn around to check on her and see that she's stopped and something is very wrong. Her face is so so pale, she opens her mouth and nothing comes out, then she just crumbles.

'Bellllla' someone screams. The next moment seem like a decade as I scramble towards her desperate to get her off the ground and hold her in my arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I'm determined to finish this story so hang in there, I will update and it won't take forever.

Love and Kisses Dee, Review...maybe?


End file.
